


Thunder

by Safr2n



Series: Inséparable [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, a lot of fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: Ce n'est qu'après un deuxième coup de tonnerre qu'il entendit les gémissements provenant du lit voisin.Thomas se tourna alors vers la source du bruit et remarqua immédiatement que la forme dans le lit était secouée de sanglots. Le brun n'en revenait pas.Il n'avait jamais vu Minho pleurer. Jamais. Depuis leur première rencontre, alors que Thomas rentrait à l'université et qu'il avait été assigné dans la même chambre que l'asiatique, celui-ci lui avait toujours semblé inébranlable.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Inséparable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010322
Kudos: 4
Collections: Pieces of Thominho





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Thunder
> 
> Personnages: Thomas et Minho
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner
> 
> Notes: Un nouveau one shot. Je vous préviens, ça doit être la fic la plus fluffy que j'ai pu écrire.

Thomas se réveilla en sursaut. Le coup de tonnerre qui s'était fait entendre fut rapidement accompagné d'un éclair, indiquant que l'orage était proche. Le jeune homme laissa le temps à son cœur de reprendre un rythme normal avant de se rallonger dans son lit.

Avec la lumière provenant de la tempête, il pouvait observer son environnement. Les détails de sa résidence universitaires lui apparaissaient presque comme en plein jour. Les deux bureaux positionnés dos à dos ainsi que la petite bibliothèque paraissaient légèrement effrayantes dans cet orage.

Ce n'est qu'après un deuxième coup de tonnerre qu'il entendit les gémissements provenant du lit voisin.

Thomas se tourna alors vers la source du bruit et remarqua immédiatement que la forme dans le lit était secouée de sanglots. Le brun n'en revenait pas.

Il n'avait jamais vu Minho pleurer. Jamais. Depuis leur première rencontre, alors que Thomas rentrait à l'université et qu'il avait été assigné dans la même chambre que l'asiatique, celui-ci lui avait toujours semblé inébranlable.

Les deux garçons avaient immédiatement sympathisé et après un an à se côtoyer, ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis. Ils avaient fait tellement de chose ensemble, que Thomas savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, que ce soit lors de leur jogging matinal, à l'heure du midi à la cafétéria universitaire, à la bibliothèque à faire leurs travaux ou encore en sortie lors de leurs temps libres. Leurs amis communs se moquaient souvent en demandant quand aurait lieu le mariage.

Il avait toujours admiré Minho. En étant capitaine de l'équipe d'athlétisme, il forçait inévitablement le respect, mais le coréen était plus que ça. Il était gentil, drôle, même si beaucoup trouvait son humour douteux (mais Thomas adorait), et surtout, Minho était fort. Physiquement, mais surtout mentalement. Il supportait parfaitement la pression lors d'une course, il maintenait ses notes parfaites en classes et ne semblait jamais souffrir des insultes et du racisme qu'il subissait de temps en temps. Il possédait cette confiance en lui qui était souvent intimidante pour les autres.

Et Minho était ce garçon dont Thomas était tombé éperdument amoureux. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne.

Le voir en train de pleurer était complètement déstabilisant pour lui. Ne pouvant ne laisser comme ça, il fit alors la première chose qui lui vint en tête.

Il sortit doucement de son lit avant d'aller vers son ami et de poser une main sur lui.

-Minho? Ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Celui-ci se rendant compte qu'il avait été découvert, ce cacha encore plus sous les couvertures.

-Va-t'en!

-Non.

Thomas, suivant son instinct, souleva les couvertures et s'inséra dans le lit. Il prit son ami dans ses bras, en espérant essayer de le réconforter.

Minho essaya de le repousser tout en protestant, mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire.

-Arrête Min, je reste, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Shuck-face…

Son ami finit par arrêter de se débattre et accepta finalement l'embrassade après un moment. Ses sanglots avaient diminué, mais des larmes coulaient encore de ses joues.

-Je suis pathétique…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? demanda Thomas tout en sentant son cœur se briser.

Minho ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vulnérable. Il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs habituellement si parfait de son ami avant de descendre sa main sur son visage et essayer d'essuyer les larmes.

-A-avoir peur du tonnerre… répondit Minho d'une voix chevrotante, c'est pathétique…

-Je t'interdis de dire ça! C'est normal d'avoir des peurs, même celle-là!

La foudre s'abattit de nouveau, faisant sursauter l'asiatique qui alla se réfugier dans le cou de Thomas.

Celui-ci caressa doucement le dos de son ami, essayant de l'apaiser de mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se sentait complètement impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter l'orage quand même!

-C'est pathétique, murmura Minho après quelques minutes. A-après tout ce temps…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Thomas savait que pour son ami, avouer une faiblesse était extrêmement difficile. À l'extérieur, l'orage faisait encore rage et l'asiatique tremblait comme une feuille.

-M-mets ta main sur mon dos, dit-il après un moment.

Le brun ne comprit pas, puisqu'il avait déjà sa main à cet endroit.

-Sous le t-shirt shuck-face.

-Ah…

Il s'exécuta, tout en essayant de chasser toutes pensées déplacées. Même s'il en rêvait depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas le moment d'imaginer une situation semblable, mais plus sexuelle, où il serait en train de déshabiller Minho et non en train de le réconforter. Mais ça aurait été une erreur de dire qu'il ne profitait pas du moment.

Une fois que sa main arriva au niveau des omoplates, son cœur rata un battement.

La peau à cet endroit n'était plus la même. C'était des cicatrices. Des cicatrices que seule des brûlures pouvaient laisser.

-J-j'avais 14 ans, dit Minho en reniflant. Avec des amis, o-on a fait les cons. On se croyait plus fort que tout… e-et on est sorti en pleine tempête…

Tout en écoutant son ami, Thomas découvrait l'étendu des cicatrices. Elles couvraient une bonne partie de l'épaule gauche de Minho et descendaient assez bas, ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au début. Et malgré la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'il était en train de faire avec son meilleur ami était assez intime. C'était Minho qui se dévoilait complètement. C'était une preuve de confiance énorme et le plus jeune se sentait submergé par tout ce que ça impliquait. Oui, il était amoureux, mais à partir de ce moment, comme si c'était possible, il l'était encore plus.

-O-on est allé dans la clairière proche de ch-chez un des gars chez qui on passait la soirée…

Un autre éclair frappa dehors, l'interrompant dans son récit. Thomas s'empressa de serrer son ami encore plus fort dans ses bras tout en murmurant des mots de réconfort. Il se sentit soulagé lorsque celui-ci cessa de trembler et continua son histoire.

-J'ai été frappé par un éclair…

Si Thomas s'en doutait un peu de par les cicatrices, l'entendre de vive-voix lui serra le cœur.

-Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital… j'avais failli mourir…

-C'est normal d'avoir peur après ça!

-Je sais, mais…

-On s'est moqué de toi c'est ça?

Minho hocha la tête. Il raconta alors comment, un jour, un orage avait éclaté en pleine classe. C'était la première tempête depuis l'accident. Il avait fait une crise de panique et avait dû être envoyer à l'infirmerie et ensuite ramené à la maison. Le lendemain, les autres s'étaient mis à se moquer de lui, allant jusqu'à lui retirer son chandail pour rire encore plus de ses cicatrices. L'intimidation n'avait cessé qu'après que ses parents le change d'établissement. Par la suite, lors de chaque orage, s'il était à l'école, il demandait d'aller aux toilettes et s'y réfugiait jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe.

Thomas n'en revenait pas. Son ami était encore plus fort qu'il n'imaginait. Il était devenu cette personne extraordinaire malgré tout ce qu'il avait affronté. Il ne s'était pas laissé démonter.

Le brun eut envie de pleurer, une tonne de sentiments contradictoires étaient en train de l'envahir. Colère, compassion, inquiétude, admiration et surtout, amour. Il aimait tellement Minho, il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui…

-Je t'aime.

À la grande surprise de Thomas, c'était l'homme dans ses bras qui avait parlé.

-Q-quoi?!

-Je t'aime, répéta Minho. Depuis le début… E-et T-tu es là, à essayer de m'aider… tu ne me juges pas… je t'aime, je dois te le dire… je…

Un autre éclair se fit entendre.

-Ahhh, gémit l'asiatique. J'ai tellement peur, je ne sais plus ce que je dis…

Il se réfugia une nouvelle fois dans le cou du plus jeune.

-J-j'arrive même p-plus à réfléchir…

Sa respiration était en train d'accélérer et les tremblements redevenaient de plus en plus forts. Thomas comprit que son ami était sur le point de faire une crise de panique. Il reprit les caresses et de sa main libre, remonta le visage de Minho vers le sien.

-Hé, ça va, ça va, je suis là… respire… fait comme moi…

Toutes les émotions passaient dans les yeux noirs de son ami. Terreur, tristesse, panique… amour. Alors qu'il essayait de réguler sa respiration sur celle de Thomas, celui-ci prit sa décision.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Minho.

Ce fut parfait. Malgré la situation, ce fut parfait.

Le plus vieux, qui s'était figé au début, s'accrocha au baiser comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Comme si c'était ce qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie.

Thomas quant à lui n'arrivait plus à contrôler son cœur. Il battait si fort! Il était parcouru de frissons, des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. C'était une vague de plaisir, une vague d'amour. Il voulait juste continuer d'embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait.

Cependant, le souffle se fit court et il dut à contrecœur détacher ses lèvres de celles de Minho.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, une révélation commune partagée par un regard. Ils s'aimaient. Et ils s'aimaient à la folie.

Le brun remarqua que son ami ne tremblait plus et que les larmes avaient cessé.

-Embrasse-moi encore…

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais une demande désespérée. Thomas s'exécuta.

Cette fois, c'était plus profond, plus passionnel. Les deux se découvraient l'un l'autre tout en essayant de se rapprocher au-delà du possible, comme un besoin vital de ne faire qu'un, s'agrippant à l'autre, comme s'ils allaient disparaitre.

C'était tellement parfait, tellement puissant, tellement bon…

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, tout en essayant de savourer ce moment.

-Encore…

Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Thomas déposa un baisé sur le front de Minho avant de s'attaquer une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Ces lèvres qui le rendaient fou.

Sa main glissa jusqu'au visage de son meilleur ami, caressant doucement sa joue encore légèrement humide. Il y allait doucement, profitant de ce moment. La tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur était complètement oubliée.

Tout ce qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête était Minho, Minho, Minho…

Jamais personne ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Jamais personne n'avait eu cette emprise sur lui.

Il soupira de plaisir. La sensation d'être connecté à Minho d'une telle façon, une façon qui allait au-delà du simple contact physique, d'une simple attraction, était tout simplement extraordinaire. Une sensation indescriptible et complètement addictive.

Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Et avec comment le plus vieux s'agrippait fermement à lui, Thomas s'avait que son ami pensait à la même chose.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il une fois leurs lèvres séparées de nouveau.

Ils étaient encore si proche, leurs nez se touchant, leurs respirations s'entremêlant.

-Je t'aime tellement…

Pour la première fois de la nuit, Minho sourit. C'était un petit sourire. Un sourire faible, mais sincère, loin de l'habituel sourire en coin qu'il aimait aborder.

-Tu es incroyable, continua le brun. Tellement fort… tellement…

Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer toute l'admiration et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour exprimer ses émotions. Mais de par un seul regard, il sut que l'asiatique comprenait ce qu'il n'était pas capable de dire par les mots.

Un doux silence s'installa, interrompu de temps à autre par l'orage. Thomas remarqua que Minho ne tremblait plus à chaque coup de tonnerre et semblait même apaisé et espéra qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

Il remonta vers les cicatrices et les caressa doucement du bout des doigts.

-Je ne les avais jamais remarquées…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

-J'ai toujours fait en sorte de les cacher…

-Tu ne devrais pas… C'est une partie de toi... Tu devrais en être fier… tu as survécu…

-Je sais…

Thomas caressa doucement le dos de son ami, essayant de deviner les motifs sur la peau.

-Tu me montreras? demanda-t-il après un moment.

Minho regarda de nouveau le plus jeune dans les yeux, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

-Si tu me promets de rester avec moi… pour toujours.

-Je pensais que c'était déjà convenu, répliqua le plus jeune avec le même ton sarcastique.

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent ensemble. Rien n'avait changé entre eux, leur amitié était intacte, sinon encore plus forte. Leur relation n'allait qu'évoluer, devenir encore plus forte, encore plus belle.

-Alors embrasse-moi encore, réclama une nouvelle fois Minho.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, ne pouvant refuser une telle demande. Leurs lèvres étaient encore chaudes et humides de leur dernier baisé. Et c'était si bon.

Et alors qu'il embrassait son meilleur ami, Thomas comprit qu'il était condamné. Condamné à aimer cet homme pour le restant de ses jours. L'avenir était incertain, mais ce qu'il ressentait dans son cœur ne l'était pas. Il était amoureux, et c'était la meilleure sensation du monde.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! Je voulais explorer quelque chose avec le fait que Minho s'est fait frappé par la foudre, mais d'un côté modern AU.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.
> 
> Safr2n


End file.
